


Love Squared

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Dating, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: Yuuri and Victor have a double date with Yuri and Otabek. Set in the same ‘verse as Technicolor World, but can stand alone. Just wanted to keep the seeing colors things without creating a new ‘verse for it.





	

Yuuri sips his tea slowly as he listens to Yuri talk animatedly about picking Otabek up at the airport and spending their night together. His eyes get a little brighter every time he mentions his soulmate by name and he’s absolutely glowing with happiness. It’s a different sort of pure joy than Yuuri’s ever seen on his face before and he’s having a hard time not making a comment about it, but he knows Yuri will shut down as soon as he does. Instead, he patiently listens to Yuri chattering on and on and tries not to smile too wide.

“Beka wants to go out somewhere for dinner tonight, but I have no idea where we should go.” The pleasant look on Yuri’s face immediately turns into one of aggravation as he glares out the window. “I’ve never even been on a date before. I don’t want to take him somewhere we’ve already been before.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. You’ve practically been dating for years. Maybe it would be best not to make a big deal out of it.”

“If we don’t do something different, then we’re just going out as friends like we used to and we’re not friends anymore.”

“Yes, you are. It’s not like you can only be one thing to each other. You’re still best friends and soulmates and boyfriends or whatever else you want to be. There’s no need to limit it.”

“I know that!”

“But it’s your first date and you want it to be special?”

Yuri rolls his eyes and shoves a piece of cookie into his mouth. “I just want to do something different.”

“And you’re nervous.”

“Why would I be nervous? There’s nothing to be nervous about.”

“Plenty of people get nervous about their first date. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“If you say Otabek probably feels the same-”

“That’s not what I was going to say, but I’m sure it’s true.” The unimpressed look on Yuri’s face has Yuuri fighting back a laugh, but he manages to hold it in. “I just thought of something you could do. I doubt you’ll want to.”

“What?”

“Victor and I were planning on going out tonight. Nothing too crazy, just a walk around downtown for a little bit and dinner at a new restaurant we thought looked interesting.”

“Like a double date?”

“Yes, that way you and Otabek can spend time as a couple and have an out if things start to feel uncomfortable.”

“Victor would make it embarrassing.”

“He won’t. Promise.”

Yuri taps his cup thoughtfully, then narrows his eyes at Yuuri. “Fine, but he better not say anything that makes Beka uncomfortable and no making out.”

“It’ll just be a walk and dinner. That’s it.”

“Where do you want to meet?”

“We can pick you both up, unless you’d rather have a way out.”

“I’ll drive.” Yuri quickly drinks the rest of his coffee and stands up to put his coat on, while he waits for Yuuri to do the same. “I know how disgusting the two of you can be. We’re leaving as soon as you start acting gross.”

“Whatever you say, Yurio.”

“My name isn’t Yurio, Katsudon!”

* * *

 

The door to their apartment swings open just wide enough for Yuuri to fit through with his three shopping bags. He bumps the door closed with his hip and hangs his set of keys on a hook before removing his heavy coat. Once he’s sure the coat won’t fall right off, he picks his bags up off the floor and heads to the living room. On the couch, Victor is stretched out with Makkachin tucked underneath his bent legs and his hands running through his soft fur.

When Yuuri steps further into the room, Victor looks up and gets a huge smile on his face that makes a warm feeling wash through him. Yuuri sets down the bags next to the coffee table, then crawls onto the couch-being careful not to upset Makkachin in the process. They easily move into a comfortable position and settle down for a lazy afternoon spent together. Their hands intertwine lazily in Yuuri’s lap and their legs tangle loosely together with space for Makkachin underneath them.

“How did things go with Yurio? Am I finally allowed to know what he needed the car for?”

“Things went pretty well. He was really happy.”

“About what?” Victor tightens his arms slightly and presses a soft kiss against the side of Yuuri’s neck. “I still don’t know what happened. You wanted to keep Yuri’s business a secret, remember?”

“I remember. He got his colors yesterday morning. It happened while he was video chatting with Otabek and he freaked out on him. He ran over here without a jacket on and borrowed the car to pick Otabek up from the airport.”

“Otabek flew here because Yurio was upset?”

“He was concerned. He’s never seen Yurio that freaked out before and he thought it would be best to visit.”

“So, what happened?”

“They talked and there was some kissing, but don’t tell Yurio I told you that. He’ll get upset. They’re actually going out on a date tonight.”

“Really?”

After giving a little nod, Yuuri cranes his neck so he can see Victor’s face. “Yes. Otabek mentioned wanting to have their first date tonight and when Yuri brought it up, I mentioned what we were doing tonight and invited them.”

“And Yurio agreed?”

“Yes, but we can’t make a big deal about it. He’s already nervous enough, even if he won’t admit it.”

“I won’t! I’m just happy they’re finally together. Otabek always looked so happy whenever he was around Yurio and it always seemed like Yurio felt the same.”

“I think they’ll be very happy together. Yurio was practically shining this morning and I’m sure Otabek won’t be able to take his eyes off him tonight, like always.”

“I can relate.” Victor squeezes their hands tightly together and presses a few more kisses to any part of Yuuri’s face he can reach. “Can’t wait for tonight. A nice romantic evening together and we’ll get to see loving blossoming before us.”

“Please, don’t say that tonight.”

“Just once?”

“Absolutely not.”

* * *

 

The cold winter air passes right through the heavy coat Yuuri wore, but the warmth from Victor’s body pressing tightly against his side kept most of the cold away. Every breath he takes sends a small puff of white billowing from his mouth and the tips of his nose and ears feel completely numb. He shifts closer into Victor’s side as he marvels at the beautiful items in the windows of the shops they’re passing. It’s a truly breath-taking sight, but it’s no enough to keep Yuuri’s attention for longer than a few seconds. For the hundredth time that night, Yuuri glances at the couple walking ahead of them and can’t help the smile that spreads over his face.

“His hand’s drifting kind of low on his waist. Should we say something?”

Yuuri rolls his eyes fondly at Victor and reaches to give his free hand a little squeeze. “Yurio’s all grown up now. He can take care of himself. He doesn’t need you policing his relationship with Otabek.”

“I’m not trying to police it! It just seems a little early in their relationship for his hand to be there.”

“This coming from the guy that showed up at my home and announced he was going to be my coach while naked.”

“That’s completely different.”

“Because it’s us and that’s Yurio?”

“Maybe. I still remember when Yurio showed up in St. Petersburg for the first time. He was this determined little thing and he always pushed himself much harder than any of the others his age.” A loud laugh has Victor tipping his lips up in a small smile as he watches Yuri leaning heavily against Otabek’s side while his body shakes uncontrollably. “He’s grown a lot since then.”

“That tends to happen.”

“Makes me feel old.”

“You’re not old.”

“Not yet, but I’m getting there.”

“And I’ll be right there with you.”

Victor mutters something under his breath in Russian, then leaves a quick kiss on Yuuri’s temple. “Then I have something to look forward to. I’ll be able to look into your beautiful brown eyes for the rest of my life.”

“Brown isn’t that special. There are plenty of people with brown eyes.”

“It’s the first color I got from you, that makes it special and my favorite.”

“I wish blue had been my first color.”

“Why?” Nimble fingers find the ring through Yuuri’s glove and spin it around his finger. “Gold seems fitting for us.”

“Gold and brown.”

“A rich color combination. Perfect for us.”

“Very.”

Their lips met in a slow kiss that makes Yuuri’s heart pound gleefully in his chest and he let out a little sigh against Victor’s lips. A hand gently cups his face, then a thumb runs slowly back and forth along his cheek. He wraps his arms around Victor’s waist and relaxes into the familiar planes of his well-defined chest. Just as they’re about to pull away from each other, someone nearby lets out a disgusted sound.

“Could the two of you stop being gross for two seconds?”

Yuuri elbows Victor in the side before he can say anything, then sends an apologetic smile to Yuri. “Sorry, Yurio. Are the two of you ready for dinner?”

“We were.”

“Come on. It’s right around the corner.”

“No kissing at dinner.”

“Promise.”

“You’re not the one I’m worried about.”

“We’re not going to embarrass you, Yurio!” Before Yuri can dodge out of the way, Victor reaches out a hand to ruffle his hair. “See!”

“I hate you both.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Tomorrow's fic should be up around the same time.


End file.
